beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Burt J. Rhode
Burt J. Rhode AKA Acelarar II is a high school student. He's one of the 40 survivors of the Speed Molecule Crisis, he was also the only one unable to remove his Speed Molecules and was left with them inside him. After discovering he had his powers, he, his adopted parents and best friend Brandon only know about his powers, he currently tries to maintain control of his powers and reduce them. Burt has now retired as Acelarar and has settled down in hopes to start a family with his wife Janice Elwold. Biography Early Life Burt is a descendant of Adam Stetson, which makes him quite famous. Burt would always read about his ancestor in the library during recess, Burt was an average kid who enjoyed hanging out with his best friend Brandon, Burt wasn't a geek nor a jock he was just someone who "existed". Speed Molecule Crisis One day during school, the school was evacuated due to the current battle against Acelarar and a similar powered villain. After the school was evacuated, Noah didn't go home he went further into town to see the battle. After an hour of waiting and nothing, Burt decided he wanted to leave until a strange explosion occurred knocking Burt and others unconscious. Later on Burt was visited by none other than Acelarar himself, Acelarar came to Burt and apologized for ruining his life but Burt stopped him there and told him all is forgiven. Burt later awoke in the hospital, the doctors had told him he was one of the few survivors of the Speed Molecule bomb, they also explained on how he was too young for a serious operation and they could only remove the Speed Molecules from his cells until he turned eighteen. Death of a Hero and Rebirth After the Speed Molecules had rapidly healed Burt he was aloud to leave a day later. When he got home, he saw Brandon was waiting for him. Brandon asked if Burt had gained any powers and Burt admitted he wasn't sure and so they went to an abandoned field to test out his speed. Ironically they tested his powers similar to how Noah did, Burt ran a few laps and discovered he had achieved 35 laps in 24 seconds, Brandond then suggested he use his powers for good and become Acelarar's sidekick but Burt declined stating he didn't need help. Five months later, it was all over the media that the world's first superhero had died on Albacin III, after hearing this news Burt was devastated feeling somewhat responsible for his death. 1 week later a funeral was held for him, superheoes and citizens alike attended the funeral including Burt. The Dragonfly revealed Acelarar's identity to be Noah Salsworth, a 21-year-old college student and also explained how his sacrifice helped the Alpha Legion and Squad K7 win back Albacin III. Burt felt even more responsible believing if he had been there to help him, Noah wouldn't of had to run so fast and destroy his molecules. Two months later, finally building up the courage, Burt decided to don himself a costume and carry on Acelarar's legacy, seeing as it was the least he could do. Burt took to the streets as the new Acelarar! Early Adventures A week after being Acelarar. He was hated more than the original in his early days, the media called him a "copy cat", "disgrace", "disrespectful" and many other things making Burt feel even worse. The Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom came to Burt and told him it was an brave and honorable thing he was doing, taking on Noah's mantle, they also told him he had one shot and if he screwed up he was out of the hero business, they then offered him training explaining how sloppy he was and an embarrassment to Noah, Burt agreed to train with the I.A.F. The I.A.F then assigned Burt to join Squad K7 a group of young people with extraordinary abilities. Aging Crisis and joining The Alpha Legion The Virus The Alpha Legion assigned Burt to save a hacker from the Militia due to her "meddling". He disposed of the Militia soldiers easily and took the hacker back home. A few months later, she contacted him claiming she knew his identity but wasn't a threat. She claimed she wanted to help the Alpha Legion. She then told Burt of her name: Janice Elwold and her hacker name was The Virus. Engagement After sometime adventuring, Burt had fell in love with Janice and she him. The two began dating for a few months, eventually leading Burt to propose, Janice said yes to marrying him and the two shared a passionate kiss. Before the two got married they bought a house in Malibu. They agreed to tie the knot in 2325. Marriage Kids! After being married and a retired hero for six years, life was good for Burt, but Burt would get a surprise. Coming home from a long week at work he'd finally get a few days off due to it being Thanksgiving. Janice surprised Burt with the good news of her being four months pregnant. Janice expected Burt to throw a panic attack although he seemed more happy than ever, kissing her and hugging her. The two spent the next five months, preparing for the baby. Taking parenting classes, decorarting the babie's room etc. Finally the five months passed and she was due any day. While the couple were sleeping, Janice woke Burt up claiming her water broke. Burt picked her up and used his superspeed to get her to the hospital. Janice spent twelve agonizing hours in labor, Burt sat in the waiting room hoping for the best, praying his child wouldn't have accelerated aging like he did. As he was lost in thought he heard two cries echo through the room, the doctor came and asked if he'd like to meet his son and daughter. Burt held them both and immediately broke down into tears. Burt and Janice named the twins Peter and Emily. The doctor's then revealed the babies were as healthy as the finest athlete. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities The Speed Molecules inside Burt's body have permanently replaced his cells and have granted him the abilities of Super speed. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. *'Decelerated Aging '- After Burt's accelerated aging crisis, the problem was then sorted out kind of. Burt's Speed Molecules became stable and ended up working to their full potential causing Burt to age slower than any normal human. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Genetically Engineered Characters Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Superheroes Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Rhode Family Category:Speeders Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120